The Trouble with Names
by Yamiga
Summary: Hashirama and Madara disagreed on many things,and a reasonable name for their son happened to be a big one, yet as much as Hashirama disliked Madara's taste,he still didn't want to disregard his opinion.However with Madara currently unconscious, and a nameless baby sitting in the living room,Hashirama might just have to disregard the other party's opinion, even if he'll be pissed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yet another story in the HashiramaxMadara series "Musk Melon" or "Happiest Dilemma", whatever you find fitting for it. I hope you don't mind me posting these little one shots...if you do, I'm sorry.**

**Warnings: Past/ Mentioned Mpreg of course. I guess somewhat "idiotic" Hashirama, not a total one however.**

**Pairings: HashixMada of course. Slight TobixIzu**

**Summary: Hashirama and Madara disagreed on many things, and a reasonable name for their son happened to be a big one. Yet, as much as Hashirama disliked Madara's taste, he still didn't want to disregard his opinion. However with Madara currently unconscious, and a nameless baby sitting in the living room, Hashirama might just have to disregard the other party's opinion, no matter how pissed he'll be in the end.**

* * *

"I want his name to mean something." Madara's voice was impassive, as he sipped down warm mug of tea. Hashirama sat at his own desk, sorting and signing papers. The morning had just started and he was already tired. When he had arrived in his office that morning, there was already paper stacked on his desk, courtesy of Tobirama, who surprisingly was not there.

Hashirama, upon noticing that Madara was awake as well, pondered on asking the man to help him sort his own work. Due to their current situation however, Hashirama could see such a suggestion angering Madara.

He only remained silent when Madara entered the room, and sat on the desk with his tea mug in his hand. However, it seemed like the silence was angering the former Uchiha.

"Are you even listening to me?" Madara snapped, bringing Hashirama back into reality. Shodai looked up from his paper's and gave Madara a kind loving smile.

"You were talking about names?"

Madara looked highly disappointed, and Hashirama only guessed it was because he didn't get a chance to insult his husband.

"Yes, I was talking about names." He paused. "And I want him to be named something unique."

"Didn't we go over this?"

"Yes, but we were half away. I want to talk about it, and get it settled now. I already told you I want his name to be Cain."

Hashirama frowned. "I thought I already told you that can't be_"

"I don't care what you think. Really I don't. Besides, he is in my body, therefore I get the say over his name."

"Actually, in this case, since I'm the dominant in this relationship, I get the say. He is being born into my clan, is he not?" Madara's face changed from pure annoyance to anger. Hashirama knew that he had just thrown gasoline on fire, but it was priceless seeing the faces Madara would make when angered. That was something he missed, during Madara's twelve year absence. Yet he knew he could only push Madara so far, in his current state, he was prone to lash out both verbally and physically. While the baby was a sign of happiness and new life, the mood swings it caused for Madara were not something that Hashirama, or anyone wanted to experience. Before the two found out about the pregnancy, Hashirama witnessed Madara's mood swings in action as he nearly slaughtered a group of enemy ninja. While many would think something of that action was normal for Madara , he had toned down since his return to the village, since his return to Hashirama.

That morning, after Hashirama's bold statement, Madara placed the mug down on the Hokage's desk and jumped off. Hashirama rose an eyebrow.

"You're just going to walk away?"

"I do not wish to be patronized this early in the morning, especially by someone like you."

Hashirama rolled his eyes. "I apologize Madara...I didn't mean to get you angry. Please don't leave, I like your company." Madara stood there by the door, motionless with his arms crossed. This caused Hashirama to frown and pout inwardly. Not only had his own day started off terribly, but now he had pisssed Madara off.

"If you turn around, maybe we can call him Cain_"

"Hashirama, I don't need your permission to name my son. I'll name him whatever I want." And with that, Madara stormed off to the master bedroom, leaving Hashirama sitting alone at his desk.

* * *

"The Uchiha clan has a strange way of naming their children." Tobirama had warned him that afternoon as the two walked through the local gardens of Konoha. "Trust me, I wanted a Sayuri and I got a Ruth."

"Ugh..." Hashirama looked ahead at the blooming Sakura trees and frowned. "Maybe if we have a daughter, he won't put up a fight if I suggest Sakura."

"To normal for his taste." Tobirama replied, not looking at his brother. "Regardless though, you are the dominant in the relationship, you are the Head of the family. Therefore the option of naming your son should be your choice. As much as I loathe the name 'Ruth', it was Izuna's choice. And because he is the Head of our Household, I respected that. Seriously Hashirama, you need to show some back bone. I know you love Madara, and you're happy he's returned. However, you don't need to let him run over you."

* * *

About seven months after that, Hashirama woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over him. As he opened his eyes, he realized just how much his bones and muscles ached, and how exhausted he felt. Even the sun's welcoming rays pained him.

He sat up, ignoring the sound of cracking bones. He then shifted around, moving his legs off of the couch so that his feet were firmly on the floor. As his tired dark eyes drifted around the living room, everything seemed to be normal. However, a soft and panicked murmur coming from the area in front of him, caused every sense in his body to become alert. He heard the murmur once again, looked ahead, then down. He sighed with relief when he noticed a futon mat on the ground with layers of blankets covering a moving object. Feeling relieved, he closed his tired eyes before crashing back down on the sofa.

"What?" Hashirama thought to himself, quickly shooting back up.

If it wasn't obvious before, then it was obvious now that something just wasn't right. Perhaps it was the fact that Hashirama was sleeping on the sofa, instead of in the bedroom, or the bundle on the floor, making strange noises. What was that anyway? Hashirama decided to figure out by lifting the blankets off of the tiny object.

When it finally took a breath of fresh air, and saw the man looking down at it, it squealed just a bit and did a weird stretch thing.

Hashirama rubbed his eyes just a bit, to make sure he wasn't going crazy, and examined the object again. It was a small pink baby, with just a bit too much hair on its head. Whether it was a boy or a girl was a mystery...why it was there in the first place was also a mystery.

Sighing yet again, Hashirama bent down and picked up the small baby, holding it in his arms and trying to make sense of everything that had happened the night before. As he shut his eyes, and let his memories return to him, everything started to make a bit more sense.

_Ah yes!_ He thought, smiling inwardly.

The baby, was his, hopefully...his baby and Madara's? Yes, Madara's...who had it, just the night before, except Hashirama didn't get to see that, the village was under attack, he was fighting. Strangely, Madara fought to, and that's perhaps when Hashirama realized that their baby had already been born. Not just by the fact that Madara had randomly joined him and the rest of the shinobi on the battlefield, fighting the bandits, but that Madara was also a lot skinnier. How Madara was able to fight directly after having a baby...was a mystery, but he did. And that brought Hashirama, and the baby which was probably a boy, to the place they were presently at.

It wasn't even an argument, that Madara had the whole bed to himself that night. The former Uchiha had practically collapsed when he reached the bedroom, he didn't even bother to hold his baby...whom at the time, and during the semi-invasion, was being watched by Hashirama's oldest son by his ex-wife, Mito. Now somehow, the baby ended up on the ground in front of Hashirama, who presently held him. But that was alright...Hashirama didn't mind. As tired and exhausted as he was, he still felt his heart beat much faster as he held his small son in his arms, whom presently closed his own little eyes and went back to sleep.

Hashirama observed everything about his new baby. He stared at his puffy red cheeks, and then his shaggy auburn hair, all the way to the weird grey onesie he wore. He couldn't help but to think what a great job he and Madara did. Their baby was truly cute, he was special, he was...he was...he was nameless. Hashirama could not help but feel dumb, as nearly twenty minutes had passed and he couldn't figure out that his own son was nameless.

"Well," There was a familiar voice from the living room door. "I see that you've woken up...and you've realized your baby next to you as well."

Hashirama gazed up ahead to see his son, Akio walking through the door. He wore a white casual Yukata like his father, while his blazing red hair was tied behind his head. He smiled when he saw the baby, and walked over to him.

"How long have you been here?" Hashirama asked.

"Since last night." Akio replied, carefully taking the baby into his own arms, then sitting down on the sofa next to his father. "Madara is still sleeping...I've been checking on him, and healing him a little bit. He hasn't woken up yet...but, he's doing just fine."

There was a pause between father and son, as they both stared at the baby. Akio itched to top of his head, and slowly shot a glance towards his father's way.

"Well, what's his name?"

"He doesn't have one..."

"I figured that much." Akio handed the baby back to his father, and then rummaged inside his Yukata for something, a letter. "The village needs his name for the archives. You just need to sign it on this sheet of paper." He opened the letter up for Hashirama to see it.

"I don't want to name him...without Madara_"

"With all due respect, Madara wants to name him Cain. While I like Madara's taste, and his will to be different...it's just not traditional. I mean, for a Senju clan leader, Cain_"

"Leader?" Hashirama looked confused. "You're the oldest male Senju, you're going to be_"

"Well, I really don't want to be clan leader dad. I never have, never. Obviously, having a baby with Madara was a blessing because well now, there's someone to be clan leader. However, his name just can't be 'Cain Senju', it sounds weird."

Hashirama, already upset by the news his son just told him, spoke. "But Madara really likes that name, and I don't want to go behind his back, and sign this paper without his consult. I mean...that would hurt him_"

"It shouldn't be this hard to name a baby...I mean, how did you name me?" Akio took the nameless baby from Hashirama once again and stared at him. This time, the baby opened his eyes and attempted to grab at Akio with a confused expression on his face. Hashirama smiled.

"Name him something that means something...Like_"

"Toki."

"Doki?"

"Mion?"

"Shion..."

"Domo?"

"Tomo!"

"Ahg! These names are dumb!"

Hashirama thought about it for a while, thought about everything that happened years before the baby's birth. He knew that before all of this, things were terrible for both he and Madara. Madara, at that time was just trying to find himself. Being gone from the village twelve years after Hashirama "killed" him, he still wasn't completely sure where he was. Hashirama at that time, felt perhaps just as lost, disregardless of his current standings. There was so much hatred and anger that led up to this one moment, this one object , with too much hair.

Still, not only was the object a baby, but he was a promise, he was the beginning to a new life not just for Madara, but for Hashirama as well. He also served as Madara's true reason, for staying in the village, for not leaving no matter how much he knew the other villagers hated him. Madara knew that if everyone turned their backs on him, and if again, Hashirama turned him back on him, their baby would always be there to love him, so no matter what, he always had someone who loved him, who wanted him to stay.

As Hashirama looked at his baby, he already knew that his name needed to be just as special, and as wonderful as he was. He knew instantly, that Madara would protest, but he didn't care. Madara would understand eventually, that his name meant something.

"Yuukanna Senju." Hashirama breathed quietly, taking his son from Akio.

"Yuukanna, for brave?" Akio stood. "That actually seems fitting, both you and Madara are brave."

"Well, I think Madara is more so than I am." Hashirama frowned. "I'm a coward when it comes to most things...if that wasn't the case, then Madara wouldn't have been gone for twelve years, living another life. I would have been able to stick up for him, instead of stabbing him in the back, literally. I hope little Yuukanna grows up to be like Madara, brave and bold, not caring what anyone says."

"That's reasonable naming." Akio smiled. "I'm going to go to your office to get a pen so you can sign the letter. I think the archive owners will like your choice of names..." Akio drifted off and headed out of the living room. All the while, Hashirama began to playfully bounce his baby, waking him up.

"Good morning, Yuukanna! Do you like that name? Sorry we couldn't name you yesterday." As Hashirama bounced him, he heard someone enter the living room slowly, much slower than Akio. Resting his son in his lap, Hashirama looked ahead at the doorway and unintentionally gasped in fear.

If no one knew Madara Uchiha personally, or if no one had ever seen him, they would not recognize who he was if they saw him at that moment, standing at the door. As much as Hashirama loved him, he even had to admit that he looked...terrible. He looked like a pale ghost, a corpse, something out of a horror act.

He slowly made way towards Hashirama, using anything he could for support as if not to fall flat on his face. It took Hashirama a while to actually place the baby on the couch and quickly run over to Madara and help him. As he did this, he felt how thin Madara was...how much of a toll this whole ordeal had taken on him.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Hashirama asked quietly, sitting Madara down on the sofa.

Madara strangely didn't answer, he only stared at his baby with large eyes and slowly made way to pick him up. Sighing, Hashirama pulled a weak Madara into a soft embrace.

"L...let me go...you idiot..." Madara's words were quiet, and slurred, his body trembled slightly as he tried to fight Hashirama. "Let me...let me hold him."

"No! You aren't well, go get more rest and I'll bring him up to you later today..."

As sick and as frail as Madara looked, Hashirama could see the anger radiating in his eyes. "He's my baby...I haven't..." The former Uchiha's eyes slowly closed and involuntarily, he went limp and slumped over into Hashirama's lap.

And there he was again, snoozing just like his newborn baby. Hashirama smiled, and with his free hand, moved some hair from Madara's face.

"You're such a determined fool...if you just would have waited..." He trailed of, bending down and kissing Madara's forehead. "You can see him when you get better, I think you'll like him...I hope you like him."

At that moment, Akio emerged from the door, holding a pen in his hand. A flash of worry went through his face when he saw Madara resting on his father's lap.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just exhausted...can you hold Yuukanna while I take Madara back in the bedroom?"

"Sure." Akio walked forward, holding the pen in his hand. "When you get back down stairs, you can sign it."

Hashirama nodded, as he handed Yuukanna to Akio and took a very fragile Madara in his arms. Slowly, he walked down the hallway, upstairs and finally, into the main bedroom where softly, he placed Madara in the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

"Sleep well..." He again, kissed his forehead.

Seconds later, Hashirama emerged back downstairs with a grin on his face, as he made his way towards both of his sons, and both the letter and the pen on the table.

"So...this is all I have to sign."

"Yes, you should know. Didn't you and Mito have to do this for me?"

Rolling his eyes, Hashirama signed the characters 'Senju Yuukanna.'

Akio then handed Yuukanna back to his father, and took the letter into his own hands. "Well, I guess I'll go and deliver this."

Hashirama smiled and held his baby in his arms. "Yes, you do that."

* * *

**Yuukanna means brave, just thought you 'ought to know. And I thought you'd all be curious to know how he actually got his name. In stories having to do with this baby, his name is Yuukanna, so now you know how he got it. In the next/final chapter, you'll see Madara's reaction to Hashirama finalizing the name with out his concern. Knowing Madara, it won't be pretty.**

**Oh and yes, let me explain the way Madara was acting.**

**He is exhausted, he had a baby the night before, the village was under attack so he felt obliged to fight, and that was like minutes after he had Yuukanna. As much pain as he was in, he felt that he had to help Hashirama, disregarding the fact that he still had birth/labor pains.**

**SO YES, he is kind of out of it. He just really really wanted to see his baby. He doesn't even really know how the baby looks at this moment, let alone his name.**

**So, I hope you like this chapter, please review, and I don't own Naruto.**

**PS: Are there any other HashixMada Mpreg stories? If so, please direct me, I'd love to read some rather than write some for a change. Not that I mind. Also, this small ficlet series takes place after the manga chapter where Madara is killed, twelve years after. In fact, I'm actually writing a story to explain how Madara and Hashirama actually get together after those twelve years, while Madara is in hiding.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback! I love feedback, it makes me very very happy, and now for the final chapter of the story. But before that, time for me to address the reviews.**

**Dudumanb: Thanks for your review, and knowing Madara, if course he'll get mad, not sad! And yeah, Hashirama was kind of pressured you could say. He wanted to find a name that would please Senju tradition so ... he disregarded Madara's opinion! But I'm glad you like it!**

**MadaraSenju: Like always, thank you so much for reviewing my stories! I'm so happy whenever I look on the review page and see your reviews! And don't worry, Madara's reaction will be priceless.**

**Nymes: Thanks a bunch for you review as well. And on regards to Hashirama, yeah...he is a little, pushoverish...even though he tries to avoid it. He only wants to please Madara though. And yes, Tobirama and Izuna have a daughter, whom at this time is seventeen...another daughter who is twelve, two sons who are the same age, you'll figure out more about them in this chapter. I really...really enjoy TobixIzu, it's so amazingly cute and funny. In addition, I'm currently working on Tobirama's P.O.V in Accidentally in Love, I'll post that soon! Thanks for you review.**

* * *

"It hurts like hell." Tobirama's voice was stern, as he sat on the Hokage's desk, with his arms crossed. He glared down at Madara, in a way that made the former Uchiha angry inside. Yet, he kept his feelings to himself. Tobirama, even if he was snappy about it, was trying to help Madara. Upon figuring out Madara's current situation, he decided to give Madara some helpful advice. It wasn't like Madara had asked. Hashirama decided to invite Tobirama over to talk to Madara. It didn't appear things were going as well.

"Can you...explain_"

"It's happened to me four times, and each time is different." Tobirama then smiled. "Are you afraid?" Madara gulped, as if not to yell at Tobirama.

"I'm curious." Madara lied. "I never thought myself to be, in a situation like this."

"Well, I wouldn't expect it from someone like you either." Tobirama frowned. "Were you happy when you figured out?"

"I was angry...I had no idea your brother would use a fertility jutsu on me, without consulting me first. That will be the last thing he does, without consulting me_"

"Still, all talk." Tobirama jumped off of the desk with a chuckle, angering Madara further.

"That's funny, from someone who spoke nothing but hatred about the Uchiha clan, yet," Madara tapped his fingers on Hashirama's desk. "You were head over heels for their current clan Leader, and like you mentioned, you've had four of his children. You seem a little hypocritical to me."

Madara knew that what he said was irrelevant, but he couldn't help himself. Just seeing Tobirama's baffled expression made Madara smirk.

"Are you angry, because you know I'm right?" At that moment, Tobirama made his way back to the desk.

"Listen, Uchiha, you know nothing about what happened between your brother and I. If I'm correct, didn't my brother 'kill' you and force you into hiding for twelve years?" Tobirama placed his hands on his hips. "And then after those twelve years, when discovering you're hiding place, you ran from him like a little girl...yet, you never missed a chance to let him fu_"

At that moment Madara stood up, slamming his hands on the desk. Tobirama stared at him with something short of a frown. Even after all these years, regardless of the fact that many things had changed, the relationship the two had, stayed exactly the same.

"You know nothing about me!" Madara sneared, pointing. "For all my life you've never_"

"Don't lecture me! I know you enough to judge you by your foolish actions_"

"Is that so? Well, if you are judging me negatively, then you should judge Izuna the same way. After all, aren't we all the same? And in extension...you know, those kids of yours...I think they're Uchiha as well, you should watch them, maybe_"

"Don't, insult my children." Tobirama angrily warned.

"Then don't insult me." Madara crossed his arms, glaring at Tobirama. "Watch, your mouth and respect your elders. As much as you want to deny it, you still are younger than me."

"Ha," Tobirama turned around. "At least I don't act younger, no Madara...I think you're wrong their. While physically you are older, mentally you are so much younger, you are trapped in your own little dream world. Afterall, you couldn't even keep your legs closed from the man that_" At that moment, the door to Hashirama's office burst open, both Shodai and Izuna entered the doorway.

Hashirama carried a plushie hedgehog, as he went behind his desk and pulled Madara into an embrace. Of course, while Madara was stiff with anger, he didn't stop Hashirama's hand from trailing down and rubbing his stomach. That actually calmed him down a bit.

However, as he watched the way Izuna and Tobirama acted around each other, it angered him...it made him sick. He absolutely loathed Tobirama, the same way Tobirama had loathed him and the rest of the Uchiha's. Seeing Izuna smile around him and hug him, made Madara angry beyond belief.

"I want to go to bed, my stomach is hurting." Madara lied, looking up at Hashirama.

Shodai frowned. "It's not even three yet, you can't possibly_"

"Your baby is giving me a stomach ache, I'm going upstairs to sleep." He didn't say another word, as he moved from behind the desk and headed to the the door.

Izuna tried smiling at him, but Madara ignored him. He didn't want to give Tobirama the satisfaction of know he was right.

* * *

Seven months later, Madara found himself feeling a terrible sensation of pain, as he looked up at the ceiling in his bedroom.

His insides, especially his lower abdomen area were twisting, his baby was doing strange things. He figured this pain was what people would call "contractions", and they did not feel good at all. He wondered how he managed to keep a calm expression when talking to Izuna, who presently sat in the room with him. Izuna, not Hashirama, and that bothered Madara. Izuna informed him that Hashirama was busy with something, but he wouldn't take long, he'd be back in time. Little did Madaraknow that the village was under attack.

"It feels funny..." Madara said, closing his eyes. "Well, it hurts..."

"I could imagine." Izuna replied, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Are you afraid?"

"Your spouse asked me the same thing." At that moment, Madara found the strength to sit up in the bed, despite the pain he was in. "You two get along well with each other."

"Well, you and Hashirama get along well with each other, disregarding things that happened in the past." Izuna smiled. "And well, Tobirama was responsible for putting me in my coma, after using his Thunder God technique thingy...but I still found a way to get along him after I woke, even after he didn't want to see me." Izuna sighed. "It's love, Big brother, that keeps people together, despite their negative feelings towards each other beforehand. The same love that allowed Tobirama and I to fall for each other, is the same love that led Hashirama to you, even after twelve years. It's also the same love that created your baby." He softly tapped Madara's stomach, causing the older Uchiha to wince.

"Even the pain your feeling is the result of love! Aren't you happy?"

Madara wanted to answer, but another surge of pain went through his aching body. He instantly collapsed back on the soft mattress and closed his eyes.

"When is Hashirama going to get here?" He asked in just shy of a whisper.

"You'll have to wait a while, big brother. He'll get here eventually. For now, just think about what is to come after the pain. You'll have a family, a new life...no more running...no more hiding...nothing but pure bliss and pure happiness..."

After that, the pain overcame Madara and he felt himself blacking out. He feared that would be the last time he ever heard his little his little brother's voice.

* * *

So he had his baby, and he had survived it. Twenty minutes after, despite Izuna and Akio's pleas, Madara joined Hashirama on the battlefield, and what a toll that took on his body. Not only had he gone limp afterwards, but now he was bound to his bed and to make matters worse, he hadn't even really held his baby.

_His baby._ That's all he thought about. Was it a boy or a girl? Did it resemble Hashirama or him? Was he cute or ugly? All these thoughts raced through his mind as he lay in the bed the next morning, looking up at the ceiling.

As happy and as curious as he was however, he couldn't deny the fact that, despite Akio's various healing sessions, he was still in pain. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was in pain. His ass burned more than it ever did when Hashirama finished with him, his muscles ached more than they ever had during a tbattle...everything, was just intense. For the first few hours after settling down, Madara's main goal was to try moving his finger tips. Still, that felt like hell, and moving his legs- oh his legs- that made Madara tear up.

All he could do was lay there, hoping and wanting to see his baby.

The fact that he had tried earlier to see him, and Hashirama had prevented that, killed him inside. Did Hashirama not want him to be happy? Was Hashirama angry at him for fighting...he only wanted to help Hashirama, afterall, the two were more than friends now, they were a family.

As Madara, after nearly fourteen hours lay there, he began to reflect on everything. He didn't at all want to get sentimental about things, to avoid crying...He just thought about the very moment he met Hashirama at the lake, all the way to present time. Unknowingly, his shaking fingers traced the healed wound administered by Hashirama in his chest. He could feel it perfectly, even with his clothing on. It didn't really bother him that much anymore, every so often it ached, during labor it even started to act up.

Now, if felt normal, as did the rest of his body, for the most part. He was feeling pretty lonely however, Akio hadn't come by, neither had Hashirama or Izuna. He hadn't seen his baby, and he had been forced in one feeble position for hours.

Frowning, Madara forced himself to sit up and then, sucking in all his pain he stepped out of his bed and limped to the dresser. Then, observing himself in the mirror, he smiled. He looked different yes, but better than before.

His skin had retained more color than before, and he had become just a bit more fuller. Much to his happiness, his stomach was much smaller than before, in fact with a little exercise, it would be back to its normal, well built size.

Madara noticed his cane leaning all the wall. He had used it ever since Hashirama stabbed him through the chest, now though, he figured it would be of better use. Like before, he limped over to it and grabbed it, then as tired as he was, he made his way out of the door and down the hallway, to the baby's room.

Upon entering, he remembered when he and Hashirama argued over the color. Hashirama wanted grey while Madara prefered blue. In the end, they painted it a greyish bluish, not that Madara favored the color. At that moment, he honestly wanted to avoid an argument.

Now, as he entered, he looked around at all the toys, the curtains, etc., and then of course, the cradle against the wall of the room. Much to his happiness, his small baby slept there peacefully. Feeling a new happiness and energy about him, Madara's cane fell from his hands and he instantly made way to the cradle where he took the small infant in his arms.

The baby was startled, and opened its grey eyes when it noticed Madara. For a while, the two just stared at each other.

Madara looked at his shaggy, dark brown hair...perhaps that was from both of them? His tan skin and joyful expressions however, were from Hashirama. Inwardly, Madra hoped very much for his son to be like Hashirama. Strong, influential, hopeful, and most of all loving.

The baby began to scream and reach for Madara, breaking the silence between the two. Madara smiled and started to chuckle lightly, and surprisingly, he began to feel tears rolling down his cheeks, before he knew it, he was lightly weeping.

For the first time in a while, he was crying tears of joy. As he held his little miracle in his arms, he couldn't help but think how life for him would have gone without his baby, and how his life was going before he made it to this point. If the baby could understand him, he'd thank him, thank him for coming to existence. He'd only get upset for him not coming earlier, years earlier.

"Looks like you're all better." A familiar voice filled the room, causing Madara to turn around. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his spouse standing there, like it always did. That was just something that would never change. Despite his goofiness, Hashirama was a very handsome looking man, and a very feared one. Madara was pretty sure anyone's heart skipped a beat when they saw him.

"Do you like him?" Madara didn't know what else to say, the question just popped into his head. It sounded reasonable.

Hashirama however, looked taken back as he slowly approached the two. "Of course I like him, I love him...why wouldn't I?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Madara quietly replied, staring at Hashirama. "Thank you." He finally muttered.

"Oh I_"

"For everything. For...for being my only friend, for being my rival for_" Hashirama had silenced him with a soft chaste kiss.

"Let's forget the past, okay?" He moved Madara's bangs from his left eye so now both were visible. "Things have changed, you have changed. You don't need to walk in the shadow of your past mistakes." He looked at the baby. "And he won't ever have to know. I love you Madara, I love both of you."

There was a silence for a while between the two, as Hashirama placed his arms around Madara, pulling both he and the baby close to him. The moment was perfect, with nothing disturbing the three, the only sound that could be heard was the baby's small movements.

"We still need to name him." Madara broke the silence, stepping back and looking at his son. "Cain, we're going with right?"

"Um..." Hashirama looked guiltier than ever as he began to fiddle with his fingers, and automatically, that strong sense the man carried about him became nothing more than a goofy aurora.

"What's wrong Hashirama? We talked about this didn't we? It's not like you named him without my consult, right? While I was unconscious, because if you did...well, you wouldn't."

Hashirama gulped and stared into Madara's eyes, causing Madara to become anxious. "Well?" Madara pressed on. "Aren't we coming up with a name?"

"I kind of...already submitted a name for him in the Senju archives and that name goes on his birth certificate. I'm sorry...but it wasn't Cain."

"What was it then?" Like months before, Madara's voice was impassive and emotionless.

"Y...Yuukanna. It means_"

"I know what it means!" Madara yelled angrily. Hashirama feared that if he was not fully aware of the object in his hands, Madara might accidentally throw the baby at him. Yet Madara wasn't that angry, at least not yet.

"You idiot, foolish, naive Senju!" He began to walk towards Hashirama, angrily.

"The Elder's wanted me to come up with the name_"

"Of course they did, and you couldn't wait for me to wake up and give you my idea on the name! I mean, I only had your baby!" Madara said sarcastically. "You are such an...IDIOT!"

Yuukanna at that moment began to laugh at the faces both Madara and Hashirama made. He clapped as Hashirama avoided Madara's hand, and continued to verbally hurt him.

Still, despite his misfortunes, and the fact that Madara was angry at him, Hashirama couldn't help but smile. As this happened, he realized that while Madara had a second chance at a life, he had the second chance of a family.

While married to Mito, Hashirama's marriage was strictly political and his children well...he didn't really get to know them. With Mito preparing his daughter for marriage and his son being privately tutored, his children were more figure heads than children. It was partly his fault, for not reaching out to them when he could have.

Now however, seeing his new baby in his angry spouse's arms, and well, seeing his angry spouse, he felt a new promise for life about them.

So the name was an issue with little Yuukanna, and there would be many more issues to face in their life, but Hashirama believed just like his baby's birth, and just like Madara himself, these issues were only blessings in disguise.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. Please review to tell me what you thought...and have a good night.**

**I don't own Naurto.**


End file.
